Había una vez
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Había una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano, llamado Hyotei, dos niños llamados Keigo y Jiroh... Hyotei Strafalaria!


No saben como me mate de la risa escribiendo esto! estaba hojeando en uno de mis antiguos cuadernos y encontré esta cosa rara, sin sentido y sin terminar. Literalmente casi me caigo de la silla de la risa al volver a leerlo XD bueno, creo que a mi me da mas risa por ser la autora de esta osadía, pero espero que los haga reir también a ustedes ^^

* * *

_**Había una vez...**_

_"Había una vez, en un país muy muy, pero muy lejano, llamado Hyotei, dos niños, cuyos nombres eran Keigo y Jiroh. El primero era el dueño de una importante empresa exportadora, importadora y productora de juguetes coloridos, además de ser también el presidente de la nación y el capitán del equipo nacional de tenis y jurado en los concursos de miss mundo. Keigo era el chico más rico y popular del país y no existía juguete que él no poseyera._

_Keigo y Jiroh se querían mucho, después de todo eran amigos desde que eran muy pequeños. Keigo siempre se preocupaba por el otro. Ambos vivían juntos en un gran castillo que se encontrabacerca del mar y todos los jueves iban juntos a hacer picnic en el bosque._

_Sin embargo, hubo un día en el que todo cambió: al país llegó un cruel mago llamado Sakaki. Sakaki quería hacerse con el pode presidencia de Keigo, poder del que afirmaba ser el legítimo poseedor. Por ello, hechizó al pobre Jiroh, convirtiéndolo en una indefensa ovejita y sumiéndolo en un profuuuuundo sueño. Luego de esto lo encerro en una alta y solitaria torre en las montañas, donde era custodiado por una temible y horrorosa bestia, conocida también como Yuushi._

_Al descubrir lo sucedido, Keigo partió de su castillo en su fiel corcel Kabaji, en busca de su querido Jiroh, ahora transformado en un ovejil. Como sabía que Sakaki planeaba dar un golpe de estado apenas él estuviese lejos, decidió dejar a cargo al joven ministro Wakashi._

_Keigo y Kabaji viajaron varios días, cruzando peligrosos valles, infinitos desiertos y e incluso tomaron un crucero, hasta que un día llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en la antigua Gracia. Ya se encontraban cerca de su destino._

_El único lugar donde se podían hospedar era un pequeño pero agrdable hospedaje. Los dueños eran una pareja. El mayor se llamaba Ryo y era bastanate gruñón, mientras que su novio era una persona muy bondadosa y de gran corazón. Su nombre era Chotarou. Ahí, Keigo se dejó informar acerca de la bestia que lo separaba de su niño amado. La pareja le contó que dicha fiera jamás se dormía y que era muy lista, pero que también tenía una debilidad por las hadas, en especial las pequeñas. Con esa información, Keigo creó un grandioso plan para salvar a su borreguito._

_Siguiendo el consejo de la pareja, Keigo, aún con su corcel Kaballo, perdón, Kabaji, partieron en busca de una persona de curiosa reputación: la bruja Taki._

_Esta hechicera era famosa por tener una gran colección de hadas y otras criaturas mágicas. Cuando la encontraron, justo estaba abriendo su puesto de venta, por lo que de inmediato pudieron entrar a buscar una hada que respondiese a sus expectativas. Sin embargo, la colección de hadas de la bruja era grandísima y era muy difícil encontrar una hada que fuese adecuada. Cada vez que parecía que habían encontrado lo que buscaban, veían a otra que parecía una mejor opción. Aún así, al final Keigo encontró al hada perfecta (perfecta por lo menos para el dragón). Se trataba del hada más pequeña de todas, muy inquieta y movida, de un extraño cabello cereza y vivos ojos azules. Cobrando el dinero por ella, Taki le dio el vaso con el hada a Keigo. La pequeña creatura parecía muy malhumorada y durante todo el camino hacia la torre, estuvo quejándose y reclamando que la soltasen. Claro que fue ignorado._

_La pequeña hada se llamaba Gakuto. Cuando llegaron y se les presentó la fiera, Keigo solo tuvo que intercambiar un par de palabras con Yuushi para que este le trajera la ovejita. Una vez que esta estuvo en brazos de Keigo y recuperó su forma original gracias al beso del amor, Keigo le entregó a Gakuto a la bestia. Primero Gakuto se quejó, pero al ver que el monstruo se adoptaba una forma humana, y una muy sexy, cambió de opinión y fue feliz con Yuushi._

_Keigo y Jiroh (ah, y Kabaji también) regresaron al reino, donde Wakashi había hecho un gran trabajo expulsando a Sakaki. Y así, todos vivieron felices para siempre."_

Con una enorme sonrisa, el pequeño niño de once años terminó su relato, alzando espectativo la mirada, viendo a sus compañeros de clase, de los cuales algunos se habían comenzado a ocultar tras los libros y cuadernos, y luego miró curioso a la profesora. Esta se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Y bien?

-¿E-eh?

-Anari-san –llamó el pequeño niño y la profesora parpadeó sorprendida.

-Ah, sí. Muy linda tu historia, Jiroh-kun –sonrió nerviosa la joven mujer. –Te puedes sentar. ¿Quién más nos quiere leer su cuento?

El niño tomó asiento luciendo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que una niña de la segunda fila se levantaba y se postraba delante de la clase.

-Hey, Gaku-chan –llamó en voz baja a su compañero que se sentaba a su costado. Este no respondió, solo asomó un poco la cara de debajo de su cuaderno-. ¿Eh? Gaku-chan, ¿te sientes bien? Estás todo rojo.

-Perfectamente –murmuró apenado el pelicereza, volviendo a ocultar su cabeza debajo de su cuaderno de cálculo-. Solo... la próxima vez invéntate los nombres.

Jiroh no comprendía qué había hecho mal.


End file.
